Mr. Freeze
Mr. Freeze was the alias of Dr. Victor Fries and one of the main antagonists of DC Comics' Batman franchise. He is one of the two main antagonists of the 1997 Warner Bros. film Batman & Robin, and portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger. After the result of an accident that condemned him to live in sub-zero temperatures, Victor Fries became a cold hearted villain and was determined to find a cure for his wife, Nora's disease, even if he had to freeze all of Gotham City to do it. Background Personality Dr. Fries was once a smart scientist who is determined to save his wife from dying from McGregor's Syndrome, but after his accident of falling into the vat, he adapted the persona of Mr. Freeze where he became cold-hearted (not taken too literally), arrogant, vile, and a bit insane man who plans to freeze Gotham City to make everyone feel how his wife felt when she was freezed. Freeze falls for Poison Ivy because of her natural beauty, but unbeknownst to Freeze is that Ivy attempted to murder his wife so she can be with him. The heat is Mr. Freeze's main weakness, even without his suit, leaving him incapable and vulnerable. Freeze enjoys making cool-ice puns and freezing objects or people. But Freeze does not take this very well if any of his minions interrupt his peace of watching ice-themed movies, or the police investigating his hideout, and eventually, Poison Ivy's treachery when Batman revealed her rant to her on his device. With Batman's convincement, Freeze lends Batman two antidotes and allows Batman to send him back to Arkham where he can continue his research on his wife and prepared to make Poison Ivy's life a living hell for her treachery as revenge. Physical appearance Before his untimely accident, Victor Fries was once a slender, fair skinned man with brown hair and eyes, and dons a white lab coat over his suit. After the accident, his skin and eyes are turned to ice blue, his hair shaved off, leaving his head bald. To keep him at zero degrees, Freeze wears a silver mechanical sub-zero suit with glowing glass blue orbs, zero degrees supply, two vials of the antidote, and a helmet. Appearances Live-action Films Batman & Robin Dr. Victor Fries was a two time Olympic decathlete and a very well known scientist, who won the Nobel Prize in the field of molecular biology. He tried to cure his wife, Nora, (whom he was deeply devoted to) from a terminal illness that was called MacGregor's Syndrome that would eventually kill her. Victor placed Nora in an experimental cryogenic tank of his own invention, and hoped to keep her in suspended animation until he could find a cure. He continued his research on the disease while his wife endured her frozen slumber, and even managed to cure the disease in its early stages, but still worked on the advanced case that Nora contracted. During an experiment, Fries fell into a vat of his cryo-fluid that was fifty degrees below zero, somehow survived, and was dependent on a special cryosuit that used special diamond enhanced lasers to keep him at zero degrees. He then took on the persona of Mr. Freeze. Freeze hid out at the Snowy Cones Ice Cream Factory and began a life of crime in a continued effort to cure Nora. Freeze began to rob museums of large diamonds, and planned to use them to create a large scale Freeze Gun that he called his "freezing engine" to freeze Gotham, and hold it ransom for billions, which would allow him to complete his research for Nora's cure. Freeze was pursued by Batman and Robin, but managed to steal a diamond after he froze Robin, and warned Batman that he had eleven minutes to thaw him out before he would freeze to death. Freeze spared Batman, but threatened to kill him the next time that he tried to stop him, and escaped with the diamond. At his hideout, Freeze watched his past before his accident. Freeze was then interrupted by one of his thugs, Frosty, who held a newspaper and told him that he wanted him to see, but Freeze froze him, and commented: "I hate when people talk during the movie". Then, he told Nora that only one diamond was left, noticed the newspaper on Frosty, and read it. At a rainforest costume party that used a large diamond necklace to help raise money for charity, Freeze returned and stole it. Batman and Robin followed Freeze, captured him, and imprisoned him at Arkham Asylum. Without his now-confiscated cryo-suit, Freeze could no longer survive outside of his specially designed cell, and was rendered vulnerable of escaping from two security guards at Arkham. While at Arkham, Freeze carved an ice statue of Nora in order to have some solace; he missed her deeply and wished that he was still with her. Freeze was then eventually broken out of Arkham by Poison Ivy and Bane - who had received his suit from the property locker. Ivy had witnessed Freeze's attack at the party and was impressed at his skills. They returned to Freeze's hideout where Ivy and Bane distracted the Dynamic Duo (who learned of Freeze's escape) while Freeze retrieved his energy diamonds and weapons, and told Ivy to bring his wife back to him. However, Ivy betrayed Freeze by disconnecting the cable to the cryo tank that was kept Nora alive. Later, at Ivy's hideout, the Turkish Bath House, Freeze took refuge there and froze one of the rooms for his survival. As soon as he saw Ivy, Freeze asked her if she had retrieved his wife. Ivy told him Batman had deactivated Nora and that she was dead. Freeze angrily refused to believe Ivy until she showed him Nora's special snowflake necklace that he had given to her as a gift. He was deeply grieved and shed a small tear that suddenly froze and blew away in the cold air. Freeze's sorrow then turned to rage and he swore vengeance on Batman, and, at Ivy's urging, humanity itself. Freeze thus decided to continue his plan to freeze Gotham and kill its population. Freeze told Ivy to distract Batman and Robin while he put his plan into action. Freeze went with Bane to the Gotham Observatory to use its powerful telescope to create a giant Freeze Gun. On his arrival, Freeze froze lead scientist, Dr. Lee and his assistant, left them to die, and began his plan to freeze Gotham. Batman and Robin (who had survived Ivy's trap), along with their new partner, Batgirl, arrived at the Observatory and attempted to put right the damage that Freeze had done. He had already converted the new telescope into a giant Freeze Gun, used it to freeze most of Gotham's population, and left them with only eleven minutes to thaw the whole city. Freeze sent Bane to deal with Robin and Batgirl while he took care of Batman. A fierce battle ensued between Batman and Freeze for control of the telescope, which ended with Freeze being knocked off the telescope platform and the destruction of his freeze device. But Freeze wasn't defeated easily, and, with one last ounce of strength, detonated the icicle bombs that were placed earlier around the telescope by Bane, which caused the structure to explode and crash it straight through the walls to the far ground below in one last attempt to destroy Batman and stop him from saving Gotham. In doing so, Freeze fell fifteen feet to the ground below, and broke his helmet with the impact of the fall. Batman survived the fall along with the two scientists who were thawed out and clung onto the telescope for dear life. After he set the two scientists down safely on the ground, Batman went after Robin and Batgirl who defeated Bane. They headed back to the observatory and finally found a way to thaw Gotham by using the satellites; the population was then restored to normal. With Freeze lying amid the wreckage of the telescope structure and weakened by the heat, he was confronted by Batman, who responded to Freeze's order kill him like he killed Nora. Batman revealed a recording in which Ivy admitted that she had pulled the plug on Nora's equipment. As Freeze roared in rage, Batman revealed that his wife was not dead; she had her systems restored and was still alive. As Freeze sobbed in relief at the news, Batman solemnly reminded him that vengeance was not power as anyone could take life, but giving life was a power that only a few people possessed, including Victor. With that in mind, Batman asked Freeze to help him save another life by sharing the cure for the first stages of Nora's illness (specifically, to save Bruce Wayne's friend and butler, Alfred Pennyworth, who was dying of stage one of the disease). Deeply touched by Batman's assurance that the man his wife loved was still inside him, Freeze complied and gave him two vials that contained the antidote with the words: "Take two of these and call me in the morning". Batman gratefully took them from him. Although Freeze was still sent back to Arkham Asylum, Batman promised that he would move Nora to the lab at Arkham so that he could continue his research for a cure. Freeze is allowed to keep his suit while he is at Arkham, after discovering Ivy was allocated as his cell mate, Freeze vows to make her life a living hell for her attempted murder to Nora and her betrayal. Television Animation DC animated universe Video games Comic books Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Animated characters Category:Batman characters Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. villains Category:Live-action villains Category:DC Comics Category:DC Comics characters Category:The Batman Category:The Batman characters Category:DC Comics Villains Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Adults Category:Comic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:DC animated universe Category:DC animated universe characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Characters introduced in comics